


Queen Mother

by Gojiratheking106



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Giant monsters, It's an homage to kaiju films basically, Kaiju, King-centric, Light Angst, Mother-Son Relationship, No Beta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gojiratheking106/pseuds/Gojiratheking106
Summary: Two weeks after Eda's rescue, things seem to start to settle down. However, when King's mother wakes up after a long slumber, she finds out her only child is nowhere to be found. And she's not happy.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & King, King & King's Mother (OC), King & Luz Noceda
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be honest with my pfp and username this was bound to happen.

Two weeks had passed after Eda’s capture and attempted petrification, and things were starting to go back to normal in the Owl House. Or at least as normal as they could with Eda’s magic gone and Lilith moving in. Things were still a bit tense between the two Clawthornes, but they had been making progress. However, there was one inhabitant of the house that had been acting strangely, to say the least.

King had been strangely quiet for the couple of days that had followed the rescue. Eda had chalked it up to the whole experience affecting him more than he’d ever want to admit, but Luz had had her suspicions. Fortunately after those first days he seemed to have gone back to his boastful, proud self, but something still felt off. Then, the little guy snapped.

It was one of those Friday afternoons, Luz was upstairs finishing up her homework while Eda and Lilith took care of dinner and King watched them intently from the table, ordering them around. “That’s right my minions, work! Work for your King! He craves blood!”

“These are leeks.” Eda deadpanned, cutting up the vegetables before wiping her forehead. “Damn, who knew cooking was this tiring.”

“Edalyn, are you suggesting you employed magic to cook?” Her sister asked, lifting her gaze from the stove. The Owl Lady shrugged.

“Well duh, why wouldn’t I?”

“Because it’s a needless drain on your magical reserves? Every witch knows that!” Lilith said. “No wonder you were so drained by the time I-” The witch cut herself off, lowering her gaze.

Eda gave her a glare, going back to cutting the vegetables. Lilith sighed.

“Edalyn, I-”

“That’s right, before you betrayed her!” King suddenly yelled, causing the two witches to turn around at his outburst. “You used Luz as bait, captured Eda and then we had to save your sorry butt! And then Belos caught us and almost were petrified and none of that would have happened if-” Lilith winced, knowing full well what came next. Even Eda gave her a side glance.

“If I wasn’t such a joke!” The tiny demon yelled, stomping the table. A deep silence fell on the kitchen as the two witches turned around to face King. The demon’s eyes were watery, tiny fists shaking with anger. But it wasn’t his usual squeaky and adorable rage. He was visibly shaken.

“King…” Eda said, reaching forwards, but he averted his gaze, hopping off the table and stomping off the kitchen. The two Clawthornes shared a concerned look. “He… He’s not been taking this whole thing well. He’ll probably calm down soon.” Lilith sighed and made to speak, but Eda interrupted her. “Sis, we’ve talked about this. You don’t need to keep apologizing every single day, ‘kay?”

Lilith blinked before shaking her head. “No, it’s not that. Edalyn… I was willing to pass that demon’s behavior as simply having an exceptional ego but I’m starting to believe that’s simply not the case. Just… What is King exactly?”

Eda sighed, putting her knife down. “King… King is a lot sometimes. When I was like, twenty something I stumbled upon a demon hunter selling beasts they had hunted for whatever. I was gonna just walk by but then King  _ talked _ and I knew I couldn’t just leave him.”

“You bought him?”

Eda scoffed. “Pfft, nah. That night I sneaked in, knocked the demon hunter out and took King with me. After that it’s always been me and him. He’s probably older than me but… He’s very much a kid.”

Lilith frowned, looking at the kitchen’s door. Sure, King was technically old, but there were plenty of species that aged much more slowly than witches. Was King truly just childish like she had assumed?

Meanwhile, King had climbed up the stairs and found himself in one of Eda’s billion spare closets, curled up on a pile of clothes. The furry creature was visibly shaking, although he had forced himself not to cry. He was the King of Demons for crying out loud! How was he supposed to be king if he couldn’t do anything when the people closest to him were in peril? What did they think of him after that? What would his-?

His train of thought was interrupted when he heard the closet’s door creak open, his back fur shooting up in alarm. “King?” Luz’s voice called. He sniffled, burying his head in his paws. “Your King demands to be left alone!” He cried out, voice sounding cracked. He heard Luz’s steps getting closer, and despite his desire to be left alone he felt his body relax when the girl sat down besides him and gently wrapped an arm around him.

“You alright there buddy?” Luz softly asked, gently scratching King right behind his skull. The demon let out a sigh. “Am I a bad king?” 

Luz frowned. “What? No, of course not! Why would you say that?”

“What kind of king am I if when Eda and you needed me the most all I could do was get captured and watch?” King said, his golden eyes now looking right at Luz. The human gave him a warm smile.

“The kind of King that was always there for me when I needed him most.” Luz told him, nuzzling his skull. King let out a yelp of surprise, but didn’t resist the contact. The demon then sighed.

“I guess… But still, I should have-!”

“But nothing.” Luz interrupted him. “You’re a great king, and that’s that!” She said, booping King’s nose. The demon smiled under his skull, his tail wagging happily now. “Now, who’s up for a surprise King and Luz comedy hour!” The girl said, getting up.

King started to excitedly hop. “Yes!” The duo quickly made it downstairs, and as he immersed himself in the pun game with Luz and relished on the Clawthornes’ groans of irritation, the whirlwind of thoughts that had risen in his mind slowly started to settle down. He was a good king, and she would be proud. Probably. But it didn’t matter anymore.

* * *

A wyvern flew across the night sky of the Isles, its reptilian eyes scanning the area for possible prey. At six feet of length and an even larger wingspan, the beast was nothing to scoff at. Many witches had fled in terror upon finding it, knowing better than to try their luck. But there was no such luck that night, it seemed like it’d have to try again later on.

With an empty stomach, it decided to head back to its lair, swiftly flying over the Titan’s long dead corpse en route to the deep cliffs that had formed on the Titan’s chest. Once there, the animal slowed down, flapping its wings and carefully landing on top of a large rock in a cave. It let out a yawn, laying down on the rock and preparing to sleep.

Then it felt the tremors. First it was a gentle rumbling that made it shoot its head up in surprise. Nothing moved after the small shake, which made the beast relax for a brief second. Then the rumbling turned into an all out seism, the sediments accumulated over the rock cracking and falling apart beneath the wyvern’s talons.

The beast screeched in alarm, quickly vaulting itself out of the rock and taking place. Then, on a side of the rock an enormous golden eye cracked open. The soil and rocks kept cracking and falling apart as a gigantic figure slowly rose. A robust body, almost a mix of canine and ursine, was revealed, covered in dark fur. The rock was revealed to be a gargantuan head, with what looked like a skull the color of bronze with twin sharp horns on top.

The beast rose to its full height of one hundred feet, supported by four thick, bear-like limbs. It opened its maw in a jawn, revealing a purple interior with a long tongue. With a shake of its body, all the remaining dirt and flora fell off its body. The monster let out a tired huff, its brain working full time to remember what had happened.

Memories soon started to come back. She had been involved in a battle against some other being of incredible power, and she had barely won. After that, she had gone to a cave deep within the Titan itself to rest and recover. Titan, how long had she been asleep? Years? Decades?

The creature huffed, looking around the cave. There was something else she was forgetting about… Her eyes widened in realization, mentally kicking herself. Of course, her Pup. She had taught him how to find sustenance by himself while she was asleep of course, but there was still the slight tug of parental worry in her mind.

She lazily sniffed the air around her, trying to find her son’s scent. She slightly frowned when she didn’t pick it up. All that dirt must have had made a number on her nose. The demon lowered her enormous head, causing some leaves and dirt to fly away. Then she sniffed the cave floor. Her eyes widened with dread. There was  _ nothing _ .

She started to frantically turn around on herself, sniffing every single surface of the cave she had taken residence on. Nothing. Nothing.  _ Nothing _ . She let out a worried wimper, quickly crawling out of the cave. She looked around the bottom of the canyon. Still nothing. Her baby was  _ gone _ . She snarled, running up to the cliff wall and sinking her claws on it.

And so she started to climb, large boulders falling down the deep chasm and leaving enormous cracks on the millenia old rocks behind her wake. It didn’t take her long to reach the top of the cliff, sinking her claws on the grassy ground. She pulled herself up, causing a massive landslide in the process.

The trees around her were barely knee-high, giving her a clear view of her surroundings. She looked around, anxiously whipping her tail around with enough force to uproot even the oldest trees. She still couldn’t pick up his scent. The great beast reared her head up, letting out a loud, ear shattering howl that echoed through the forest, desperate to find him. Then something caught her eye. In the distance, a large town.

The demoness growled. Her baby had been kidnapped, she was sure of it. And she was going to find him.

Meanwhile, miles away, right where the Titan’s heart ought to be and within the depths of the Emperor’s Castle, a tiny demoness quickly made her way towards his majesty’s private chambers.

Kikimora climbed the stairs, skipping one or even two steps at once until he got to the Emperor’s private room. She raised her fist to knock, but the door opened by itself, revealing the one and only Belos, fully clothed and looking out of the window.

“Ah Kiki, I take it you’ve heard it too?” He said, not even bothering to look at his assistant. Kiki simply nodded. “I supposed so. Contact the heads of the Abomination and Construction covens. Tell them it is time for Project Ryoushi.”

Kikimora gave her master a bow. “It shall be done, my liege.” She said, backing away. Belos simply nodded in approval, hearing her footsteps becoming farther and farther. He kept looking out of the window, into the darkness of the night.

“I see you’ve finally awakened, Monarch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this was it! This one will probably be a rather short one honestly, I wouldn't expect more than three or four chapters. Thanks to [Theukon_dos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theukon_dos/pseuds/Theukon_dos) for suggesting the name of King's mom! As always, kudos and comments are appreciated!


	2. Battle of Bonesborough

So far it was being a pretty uneventful day for one Amity Blight. She had woken up early, despite it being a Saturday, and headed straight to Bonesborough’s library. Once there, the girl had slipped into her secret room and had begun her study session. She had a status to uphold after all, her mother would not tolerate her grades going down a single point. If they did, then Odalia would begin asking questions, and she’d find out about Willow and Luz…

The witchling shuddered at the thought, diving back to all the abominations formulae she had to memorize for an upcoming exam. To the side laid a pile of books she had been going over with Luz about the human realm, hoping to find any hint to help her get back home, but so far their search had been fruitless.

Amity shook her head, trying to focus. She wasn’t here for another round of portal research, she was here to study. And study she did, carefully going over the several ingredients of abomination goop and their properties.

Her session didn’t last for much longer however, as her scroll suddenly pinged with a notification. The witchling frowned, quickly summoning the device. She could’ve sworn she had muted it on the way there. Whatever, it was probably some message from the twins or something.

Except it wasn’t. Her eyes opened wide in surprise when she saw it was from the Emperor’s Coven itself, an evacuation issue for Bonesborough and every nearby population center. It didn’t mention what it was for, and Amity wasn’t sure if she wanted to know. Sure, the occasional stray monster could send the town into alarm from time to time, but an evacuation of such magnitude was completely unheard of.

And so she quickly packed up her books and exited the room, making sure to take some of the books about the human world with her just in case, you never know. The witchling stepped outside of the library, seeing a wide array of confused demons and witches walking down the street, guided by town guards. Luckily she spotted two familiar faces in the stream of people. She quickly walked over to Gus and Willow, who were quick to spot her and give her a wave.

“Hey guys.” She said, walking over to Willow’s left. The other two looked fairly tired and dishevelled, no doubt having just woken up. “What’s going on?”

Willow shrugged. “No idea. I just woke up to my scroll going completely crazy, which sucks because my dads aren’t home today, something about work.”

“My dad is out too, he left me a note tho! Something about a pretty big story coming up.” Gus piped in. “Who knows, maybe it has something to do with this stuff.”

Amity frowned. “Now that you mention it, I think my father left last night for some important meeting.” She recalled. “I hope Luz is okay…” The witchling muttered, more thinking aloud than anything.

Willow raised a knowing eyebrow, causing the other girl to blush ever so slightly, but before any of them could say anything Gus spoke up. “Nah I bet she’s fine. I mean, it’s Luz we’re talking about! She fought the Emperor!”

Willow rolled her eyes, about to tell him how surviving a fight against Belos does not make you invincible, when someone in the crowd yelled something, pointing at the sky. Suddenly, a white figure came crashing against a rooftop, falling completely limp against the pavement. A Coven guard. Some people quickly rushed to their aid, but everyone froze in place when they heard it. A roar.

Looking to their right, the crowd spotted a large figure in the distance towering over the rooftops, smashing the outskirts of Bonesborough. Monarch had arrived. No one dared to even move, staring at the enormous demoness. Then a large number of guards from the Emperor’s Coven made themselves shown on the rooftops, sending all kinds of beams, fireballs and lightning to the creature in an attempt to drive her back.

And all hell broke loose. People started screaming and running for their lives in a chaotic sea of people, aggressive spells shot from over their heads at the quickly approaching monster. The three teens barely managed to stick together amid the chaos, slowly worming their way into an alley so they wouldn’t be trampled by the crowds.

Another roar made the very ground shake as the three held onto each other, if only for a bit of comfort.

“What is that?!” Gus yelled while the trio quickly walked along all the different alleys and crooks of the town, trying to make it out. A Coven member on a broom suddenly came crashing down in front of them, forcing the group to change course.

“I don’t know! I didn’t even know there were beasts that large still alive!” Willow yelled, hurriedly summoning a plant to help them go over a house.

“Doesn’t it look familiar though?” Gus said, hopping down from the house’s roof back on a street. He looked up at the demoness, who had closed an uncomfortable amount of ground and was way too close to them for their comfort.

A beam of pure magical energy hit her under her eye, causing her to growl in annoyance and swipe at the roof the attack had come from. The guards stationed on it were sent flying in the air like mere ragdolls as the three story building completely crumbled.

Gus winced at the sickening sound of the bodies hitting the ground and turned to his friends. That’s when he noticed Amity’s panicked expression, looking at her scroll. “Amity? What’s-?”

“It’s- It’s the twins! They aren’t answering my messages, not even reading them! I don’t-”

A loud crash interrupted her, the gigantic monster ripping a roff apart with its jaws, sniffing its inside and tearing it apart with its claws soon after. “We’ll find them, but we need to get out of there!” Willow yelled, putting a hand on Amity’s shoulder and dragging her away from the scene, just in time to avoid being crushed by some stray rubble.

And so they ran, trying to put as much distance between themselves and the action. The streets were practically empty now, ruined buildings and debris filling what had been a lively city mere hours prior.

“Do you know where they were planning to go today or something like that?” Willow asked once they felt they were far enough from the chaos, although the explosions and roars were still very much present in the air.

Amity took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. “Okay, I... I think they said they were going to the market?” She said, trying to recall what had happened earlier that morning. “We should probably head there, yeah.”

“Then we are going to the market.” Willow said, resolution clear in her voice. The other two nodded, quickly running to the market. In her mind, Amity was all but praying that when she got there, the place would still be intact, and Ed and Em would send her a message saying they had gotten out of town and-

She froze in place. The market was  _ gone _ , all the stalls reduced to ripped apart fabric and splintered wood. The buildings weren’t any better, most of them were just piles of rubble. Amity choked up, her golden eyes quickly darting around in horror. A hand on her shoulder stopped her from spiralling down.

“I’m sure they’re fine, we just have to find them.” Willow told her, trying to reassure the other girl. “We’ll split up and try to find them, hopefully that thing will stay away from here.” She said, a roar echoing almost as if on cue.

And so the group of three separated, digging through the rubble and calling out for the twins. Gus summoned several of his illusions in hopes of covering more ground, meanwhile Amity and Willow had summoned abominations and plants respectively to look through the rubble more efficiently.

After what felt like an eternity, Amity picked up on something. Ed’s voice. The girl was quick to follow it, finding him leaning against the side of a ruined building. The older Blight’s eyes widened when he saw his sister and he quickly ran up to her, catching Amity in a hug.

“Thank Titan you’re alright.” He said, breaking the hug.

“Where’s Em?” Amity asked. Her brother grimaced.

“Viney just managed to come and take her, some debris got her and her leg is pretty busted.” He explained. “They just took off. Apparently Puddles isn’t big enough to carry three people yet so they couldn’t carry me.”

Amity sighed. “I’m just glad you’re okay. I’m gonna call the other guys and tell them we can-” She said, turning around only to freeze in place. The two had been so focused on finding each other the monster had somehow managed to  _ sneak up on them _ . Its giant golden eyes were staring right at the two siblings, a low growl that made the ground shake coming from it.

The great beast bared her fangs from behind her skull, and the two siblings went pale. Edric broke into terrified sobs, barely getting a horrified “I don’t wanna die” out. However, Amity narrowed her eyes. The creature almost seemed… Curious?

The moment didn’t last long however, as the great beast suddenly lifted its head with a roar so loud it made the two Blights cover their ears. They quickly ran away, taking the chance even if they didn’t know exactly what had caused that change of behavior.

Amity then spared a glance, and her eyes widened when she saw it. A gigantic amalgamation of abomination goo and metal armor, standing at 131 feet of height. The giant construct got into a fight stance, challenging Monarch.

Inside of the giant abomination were two witches. Alador Blight and Faberus Tovelio, heads of the Abomination and Construction covens respectively. Alador had his limbs attached to the goo of the creation, while Faberus was simply anchored to it and controlled the machinery.

"We arrived too late.” The Blight said with annoyance. Faberus simply shrugged.

“But we got here, didn’t we?” The stocky man grinned. “Let’s kick this piece of sh-”

Alador rolled his eyes. “There’s no need to use such lowly language.”

Faberus simply scoffed, the stout man’s eyes glowing brown. “Guards say the evacuation has finished. We got the go-ahead.”

A slight smirk grew on Alador’s face. Monarch roared, shaking the very foundations of the few nearby buildings still standing. Ryoushi groaned in response, getting ready for Monarch to make a move. The demoness then charged forward, plowing through houses and cracking the pavement beneath her weight, then she threw herself at the abomination’s neck. The construct was quick to act, grappling the demoness’s jaws and preventing her from closing them before tossing her on the ground.

The ground shattered under the immense mass of the creature, who snarled at the abomination before it grabbed one of her horns, lifting her by the head and punching her square in the jaw twice, then kneeing her in the head.

Monarch howled in pain and gave the abomination a glare, seeing its raised fist ready to strike once more. However, before the punch could connect Monarch grabbed the arm, pulling it and throwing the Ryoushi against the ground.

“That thing has thumbs?!” Faberus yelled, barely holding on to his anchor point.

“It changes little, we still have the advantage! This creature is just a beast!” Alador answered before the “cockpit” violently shook, Monarch having stomped Ryoushi’s chest with its front paw. She then bit the Abomination’s head, her massive teeth easily penetrating the combination of goo and metal, and started violently shaking it around.

“Faberus!”

“I’m on it!”

The abomination’s right fist started morphing, its goo being replaced by two metal claws that started spinning. The spinning movement drew a perfect circle, which glowed orange. A large fireball emerged from it, impacting right on Monarch’s side.

The demon let out a pained yelp as she fell on her side, crashing on a house that completely crumbled under her weight. Ryoushi slowly got up on its feet, the combination of goop and machinery groaning under the strain. Right as it completely rose to its feet a flying boat was tossed at its face, making it stumble backwards, then Monarch’s jaws were around its neck again.

The abomination tried to pry her jaws open but to no avail, it was clamped shut. Not even a knee to its stomach managed to make her let go, the great beast simply rearing up and pushing Ryoushi through Bonesborough before crashing against the cathedral in the heart of the town.

The building crumpled around them, the great building’s rocks and bright orange windows shattering around them. Monarch growled, stomping on the abomination’s armored chest and breaking through it with her claws. A few meters away from the cockpit.

“Wrist blade, now!” Alador yelled, turning to the other witch. Faberus nodded, eyes shining brown again. A massive metal blade emerged from the abomination’s right forearm, and it swiftly stabbed Monarch’s side.

The demon let out a howl of pain, loosening her grip on the abomination. It was enough for the construct, which quickly maneuvered to hold Monarch on a chokehold and slam her against the ground, putting their weight on top of her.

The demon growled and snarled, snapping at the air and moving its legs, trying to break free. It proved fruitless, Ryoushi only strengthening its grip on her. Monarch huffed, a slow growl building up on her throat. The growl soon turned into a roar that kept getting higher and higher in pitch, so much so that it got to a point where all the windows of the nearby buildings that were still standing shattered.

The two pilots winced in pain at the shrill sound, still holding on to the demoness on the chokehold. Then a thin, purple beam came out of Monarch’s mouth, who managed to twist her head in a way that made the beam connect with the abomination’s left arm, cutting it clean off.

The limb fell on the ground with a loud crash, lifting a thick cloud of dust. The beast reared up, taking advantage of her opponent’s shock and loss of an arm, then shook Ryoushi off. The abomination fell on its back with a thud, quickly lifting its arm when Monarch screeched again trying to protect its head. The beam didn’t build up this time, and it sliced clean through the arm and head of the abomination, splitting both in two.

Monarch leaned into Ryoushi’s chest, detecting its pilots inside with a growl.

“I guess this is it.” Faberus off-handedly remarked, as if they weren’t facing their imminent death. “I doubt getting out now would do much.”

Alador simply stared forward. His vision of the outside was cut off as soon as they lost the head, but he knew what was coming. He readied himself, bracing for the gigantic maws to engulf them and eat them alive, or its gigantic paw to crush them alive.

Looking back, he didn’t have many regrets. Only a few, really, but they were enormous. His mind wandered to his family, his wife he hated and feared at the same time. His children hated him and feared him all the same, his children he barely knew. Would they even mourn his death? Probably not. Although he had made peace with that a long time ago.

With a sigh, he closed his eyes, waiting for the end. Except it didn’t come. He opened one eye, confused, then directed his gaze to the other pilot. The shorter witch returned the confused look.

“Maybe… We should head outside.”

Alador simply nodded, detaching himself from the abomination goo and drawing a spell circle, which created a tunnel to the side that led to outside the construct. The two made their way out, looking over the fallen Ryoushi. Looming over there was the demon, although her attention had shifted. The two witches’ eyes widened in surprise, recognizing the staff hovering over them.

The Owl Lady and her human were perched on it, a tiny demon that looked awfully like Monarch with them. Then the giant’s jaws opened, and two the duo’s surprise no roar came out. They were words.

“King...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this is a really heavy homage of Pacific Rim lol. The pacing is a bit off imo but it's a self-indulging short fic so eh. Also in case you were wondering yeah Amity, Willow, Gus and Ed just got the hell out of there as soon as Ryoushi showed up. Hope y'all like it!


End file.
